


The Snow King

by bloodrosered



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Arendelle, Conceal, Do You Want to Build a Snowman?, F/M, Friendship, Frozen (2013) References, Ice Powers, Inspired by Frozen (2013), Isolation, Royal Jack Frost, Separations, The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodrosered/pseuds/bloodrosered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost is a prince of Arendelle with winter powers. He shares his gift with his childhood friend, Princess Colleen. After a tragic accident, their parents forbid them to play together. Jack deals with the pressures of concealing his powers and becoming king. </p><p>After reuniting after many years, Colleen and Jack have an uneasy reunion. When his powers are accidentally revealed, he flees from the kingdom, abandoning Arendelle and living in isolation. It's up to Colleen to convince her best friend to return and unfreeze the winter that the prince has brought, braving the unexpected winter. A Frozen inspired FF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Born of cold and winter air/And mountain rain combining/This icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining_

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far away, there was a king and queen named Jackson and Diana Frost. They had a son, a young prince named Jackson Overland Frost.

Upon his birth, the Prince was pale with snow white hair that seemed impossible to keep tidy and striking blue eyes. The King and Queen loved their son, yet were surprised to discover that their son had magic. He could create snow and ice. With his winter magic, it was affected by his mood. When he was happy, snowflakes would dance gracefully and had more control over his abilities. When angry, the ice formed in jagged spikes. When sad, snowflakes just seemed to hang there.

His parents were unsure of how to cope with a boy who could create snow. The King would spend hours in the library, reading stories and legends of those with powers. He heard of the trolls that lived in the Valley of Living Rocks. They read about how they could save someone if anything did happen as a result of their son's powers.

Though they loved their son unconditionally, they were afraid of his powers. Unsure of how to handle the situation, they consulted with the chief of the trolls, Grand Pabbie. He encouraged them to continue to love him and be supportive of him in the best of ways. But warned them that his ability could be dangerous if not properly controlled.

"He is still young," Grand Pabbie said. "I'm certain he will find a way."

They accepted his gift under the advice of Grand Pabbie, supporting him in the best way. Yet Jack could be quite a prankster: using his powers to make the servants slip, starting snowball fights, even making it snow in the middle of the summer.

Aside from him being a happy boy, they were still uncertain how the public would accept him and kept his visits to the outside world limited. They preferred to let him play outside in the winter time, which he loved most of all. Diana and Jackson didn't tell anyone outside of their home about Jack's gift either. They felt it was best to protect their son. They insisted that Jack keep his magic a secret especially when outsiders visited their home.

One of their closest friends were King Francis and Queen Maria, the Royals of the Emerald Isle. They had a daughter named Colleen, only six-years-old. She was blonde and had green eyes with freckles across her face. She was curious, playful and quite stubborn. Jack and her became playmates when they visited. Jack had fun with his playmate by playing tricks on her: he often would jump out and scare her, with a boo or frogs and bugs, making the little girl shriek. Occasionally he made her slip, but he kept his magic discrete. He didn't want her to find out about his secret.

Upon an evening when Colleen explored the castle, she found Jack's room. As she ventured inside, she shivered, seeing a puff of breath fog before her. She saw that it was...

"Snow?" she whispered, feeling her foot sink into a blanket of white.

Snowflakes fell from the sky. How was it snowing inside? She looked around, amazed at the sight of the winter wonderland. The silver haired prince was sitting on his bed; a blue white glow emanating from his hands. She wondered how it was being done.

"Jack?" said the little girl.

Jack turned and looked at Colleen as he created his snow. He looked startled; his secret was now out. He had promised his parents not to tell anyone. And he was always so careful not to exposed his secret. He got so scared that ice spread all over the room. Tiny ice spikes formed in some parts of the room and frost glazed the window.

"Don't worry," said Colleen. "I won't tell anyone."

Jack sighed in relief. He got up off his bed, slowly approaching Colleen. The princess looked at her playmate. She had no idea her friend had such magic. She had heard stories from her nannies about spirits with magic.

"Did you do all this?"

"Yes," he answered.

"How?" she asked.

"I have magic," he said. "Wanna see?"

The Princess got excited, wanting to see how he did it. He rubbed his fingers on his palms, getting warmed up. He looked at the little girl and created a snowflake. Colleen watched in awe as she saw it grow bigger and bigger in a glow of blue white light.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded with the biggest smile, hopping up and down in anticipation of what was to come. She loved her new friend with his winter magic. Jack tossed the snowflake up in the air and it exploded into thousands of tiny blue snowflakes. The child's expression was filled with joy as she danced beneath the falling flurries, trying to catch them with her hands and even her tongue.

"This is AMAZING!" she cheered.

Jack smiled, pleased that his playmate was enjoying his magic. He thought of a few ideas of what they could do. An idea popped into his head of what they could do.

"Wanna build a snowman?" asked Jack with a playful look.

"Oh yes!" she said.

The two children got to work building a snowman together. Jack helped the most. He rolled the ball of snow, then he got some coal rocks, sticks, and a carrot. Once the body had been finished, he made the face. He showed Colleen the snowman.

"My name is Olaf," Jack said in a deep voice, making the arms move. "And I like warm hugs."

"I love you, Olaf!" Colleen said, hugging the snowman, also making Jack smile.

He was glad to share his magic with someone for once. He could tell that he and Princess Colleen would have very special times together with his winter magic.


	2. Chapter 2

_Cut through the heart/Cold and clear/Strike for love and strike for fear_

Jack loved sharing his secret with the young Princess. His magic. And the two would have fun together whenever Colleen would visit. She would be excited to see her best friend, hoping Jack would show her the magic when everyone was asleep. They even gave each other nicknames. Jack called her 'Snow Angel' (since it was one of her favorite things to do in the snow) and Colleen called him 'Frostbite'.

On a particular night, the night sky lit up with the aurora lights, awakening the princess. She ran to the window and watched in awe the beautiful and colorful display. She couldn't go back to sleep. She wanted to play with her best friend. Quietly, she tiptoed down the hallway towards Jack's room. Upon entering, she climbed up his bed, shaking him to wake him up.

"Psst!" said the young princess. "Frostbite! Wake up, wake up! Wake UP!"

The sleepy prince pulled the blanket over his head. "Colleen," he said. "Go back to sleep."

"I can't, Frostbite!" she said. "The sky's awake. So I'm awake. We have to play."

"Go play by yourself!" Jack said, pushing her off the bed.

The child pouted for a moment on the floor, then perked up as an idea came to her. She knew that Jack couldn't resist one thing. She climbed back up and opened his eyelid.

"Wanna build a snowman?"

A smile stretched across Jack's face. Oh that Colleen! She knew just how to persuade him. He got up and waited until she had her winter shoes on. She pulled Jack along the corridors to the ballroom where they usually played. The two of them giggled as they ran; Jack shushing the excited child. Once in the ballroom, the child jumped up and down.

"Do the magic!" she said. "Do the magic, Frostbite!"

Jack nodded and waved his hands. A bluish white light glowed between his hands. A snowflake grew between his hands, making the child's green eyes grow wide with awe. She always loved magic.

"Ready?" he said with a smile.

He tossed the snowflake up in the air, it exploded like a blue fireworks, followed by a shower of flurries that fell down upon the two children. Colleen smiled wide and stretched her arms to catch them, dancing around. Jack stomped his foot and a sheet of ice spread across the floor, making it slippery. Colleen would be so clumsy and fall. Jack would laugh a bit, but helped her up, teaching her to ice skate.

After building their snowman named Olaf and playing with him, Jack made Colleen slide on the ice while dancing with her precious snowman. He smiled, enjoying hearing his friend's laughter and the sight of her smile. Her chubby cheeks were pink from the chilled air, her green eyes twinkling with joy and her laughter echoed in the empty ballroom.

"Tickle bumps!" Colleen cheered with a giggle.

Jack created a giant snowy hill. Then he held Colleen in his lap so they could slide down them, letting the girl sail in the air and landing on the opposite one, getting covered in snow. She laughed with delight, tossing the snow up in the air.

"Catch me, Frostbite!" she said, standing up.

Jack created snow piles for her to jump on, going up like stairs. Colleen laughed, hopping from each pile, begging for more and to go faster. Jack frowned, feeling rushed.

"Wait!" he exclaimed. "Slow down!"

Colleen didn't appear to hear him and continued her hopping. Jack slipped on the icy floor and then saw in his horror, the girl was leaping from a very tall snow pile, cheering as she started to fall...

"COLLEEN!" Jack yelled, scared.

He waved his hand, sending an icy blast towards her in a desperate attempt to catch her so she would fall safely on a soft snow pile rather than hit the frozen floor...only for the ice magic to hit her in the head.

The little girl let out a grunt and tumbled towards a snow. The prince gasped in shock when he saw Colleen lying there. Jack scrambled to regained his footing, calling out her name again, rushing to her side to be sure she was alright. He was shocked to discover that the little girl was blue and her skin was cold, lying there completely still! Horrified, he watched as a white stripe form in her blonde hair. 

Oh no! What had he done?! He hurt his best friend! It was all his fault!

"MAMA! DADDY!" he yelled loudly, near tears.

He held Colleen close to him; with his fear, the ice spread wildly, creating a thick layer all over the room. Olaf the snowman had completely collapsed in a scattered heap of broken snow. The girl felt so cold in his arms as he held her close, stroking her head.

"It's OK, Colleen," he said. "I got you."

There was the sound of the doors bursting open and running footsteps that came to a halt and some gasps of shock. 

"Jackson!" shouted his father. "What have you done?"

"What happened?" asked Colleen's father frowning as he saw what the room had become. "What's going on here?" 

Colleen's mother's face fell in horror when she saw her daughter was completely blue and still. "What have you done to her?!" Queen Maria gasped, looking at Colleen.

"It was an accident," Jack explained stammering, holding the little girl. "We're were having fun...and...I'm sorry..."

King Jackson knelt next to the two children, looking at her. He had seen this before in books about the story of this happening to someone. Thankfully, it was only her head. She'd be saved.

"She'll be fine," said King Jackson reassuringly. "It's Jack's powers..."

"Powers?" King Francis said. "What powers?"

"He has magic powers that can create ice and snow..." explained Queen Diana. "He was born with them."

Upon hearing that their friends' son had such powers, they stared wide eyed and silent. How could they not know this at all? Now their daughter was lying in the prince's arms, blue and still. Rage came to Queen Maria's mind.

"You MONSTER!" shouted Queen Maria, snatching her child away from Jack.

The boy frowned, feeling a piercing sensation in his heart. His mother knelt by his side to comfort her son.

"My son is not a monster!" Queen Diana defended.

"Calm down, Maria," said King Jackson. "I'm sure it was just an accident. After all, they are children..."

"He killed her!" Queen Maria shouted accusingly.

"She's not dead," said King Jackson. "She's...asleep."

"Your son is too dangerous to be around normal people!" Maria shrieked.

"It's not his fault!" Queen Diana insisted. "He's...learning to control them."

Jack listened as the four of them were arguing. He could only hear the word 'monster' echoing in his mind. Was it true? Was he...? He shook his head. He too was worried for Colleen. Yet, two parents argued that it was nothing but an accident. But it wasn't just any little accident...this was serious. He almost killed his best friend. He felt so helpless. He wished he could help his friend, but he didn't know how.

"Listen," said King Jackson interrupting the arguing between the royals. "I know where to take your daughter to help her. Do you trust me to save her?"

The two visiting royals looked at each other. What little time they had to save the princess was probably running out. They would do whatever it took to get her back.

"Yes," they responded.

His father disappeared to the library to grab a map from an old book of folklore. He grabbed a blanket for the frozen princess, handing it to Queen Maria. She wrapped her daughter in it, looking worriedly. King Francis attempted to calm her down with little success. The royals followed them towards the Valley of the Living Rock; Prince Jack rode with his mother...leaving a trail of ice in their wake...

"Hold on, Colleen," he whispered, looking at her.

Queen Maria shielded her daughter from Jack's sight, glaring at him hatefully. The young prince frowned, feeling helpless. He knew this would probably end badly.

The Royals rode towards the Valley of the Living Rock. Queen Maria kept her daughter as warm as possible, worried that she was dying. Upon arriving there, King Jackson leaped off his horse and led the others towards the center of the valley.

"Help!" he called. "I need help!"

Jack held his mother's hand, looking really sad, ashamed and worried. He glanced at the angry parents of Colleen, feeling more ashamed for what he had done. He kept hearing the words 'monster' echoing. He looked at his mother in silence. Jack wanted to talk to her, but found his words stuck in his throat. It was his fault. He should've been more careful.

"It's alright, Jack," she said reassuringly. "You did nothing wrong."

The rocks begin to move, scaring Colleen's parents a bit. The rocks form faces and bodies of small trolls. They whisper excitedly amongst themselves. The oldest and leader is Grand Pabbie.

"Your highness," said Grand Pabbie, approaching Jack. "Born with the powers or cursed?"

"Born," King Jackson answered. "And they're getting stronger."

Grand Pabbie looked at the frozen little girl, examining her carefully. He had seen this before many times with those who had winter magic in them. Thankfully, it was not very serious.

"She'll be alright," Grand Pabbie assured. "You were lucky it wasn't her heart. It's not so easily swayed. The head can be persuaded."

"Do what you must," Queen Maria insisted. "Anything to save our daughter."

Grand Pabbie touched Colleen's head; there was a slight glow from his hand, showing memories of her and Jack playing when he used his winter magic.

"I recommend we remove all memories..." he began. "Including memories of magic, just to be safe."

With a wave of his hand, he altered the princess's memories of her and Jack: it showed them having winter fun like normal children would be doing. Upon finishing, he returned the glow to Colleen's head. She smiled, feeling a warmth in her sleep.

"There we go," said Grand Pabbie. "She'll awaken within a few hours. Just make sure she stays warm."

"She won't remember I have powers?" Jack said, looking sadly at Colleen.

"Listen to me, Jack," said the elder troll. "Your powers will only grow..." He showed him a vision: Jack was standing among a crowd, creating his winter magic while they were in awe, showing a very beautiful snowflake. "There is beauty with your magic...but also great danger."

Soon, the snowflake became red and jagged. The prince's blue eyes became round with fear as he watched the old troll's vision.

"You must learn to control it," Grand Pabbie insisted. "Fear..." The crowd of people turned red, showing pointed teeth and accusing fingers and pitchforks. "Will be your enemy." The crowd descended upon a yelling Jack.

The young prince was so frightened after seeing this that he clung to his mother, burying his face in her shoulder. Queen Diana comforted him, rubbing his back.

"No," insisted King Jackson. "We'll protect him. He can control it, I'm sure."

"As far as I'm concerned," Queen Maria said. "I do not want our children to play together anymore."

"Maria..." King Francis protested.

"No! I won't allow it. I don't want this happening again!"

"Please tell me you aren't considering this," said Queen Diana to her husband.

King Jackson looked grim and sad as he looked towards his scared son and his upset friends. He knew this day would come eventually.

"I think it's best for now," said King Jackson. "We'll lock the gates, reduce the staff. Limit Jack's contact with the outside world...including Colleen."

Jack frowned as he looked at his sleeping friend. He could never play with his best friend, saddened that they would be separated. But what they said was true. It was too dangerous for him to play with Colleen.

"Could I..." asked Jack. "Say goodbye?"

King Francis nodded to Maria, insisting that he do so before they were separated forever. Jack touched Colleen's head, looking sad.

"I'm so sorry, Colleen," he whimpered, feeling tears coming. "Goodbye, snow angel."


End file.
